


Haunted Mementos

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Spooky, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: The Phantom Thieves travel to a new part of Mementos. One that’s like a spooky haunted house. But with they’ve been through, most of them go with the flow...Except for one in particular.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 29





	Haunted Mementos

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought I couldn’t be anymore Shumako, THINK AGAIN!! Shumako fanfics has basically become part of my daily routine. Hope you appreciate it.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!!

As the Mona van traverses the cold rails of Mementos, the Phantom Thieves have had a good run today. They completed requests via the Phansite, got some sweet rewards, and had become all the more stronger. They were now on their way to for fill another Phansite request. But it was taking a bit long to reach their destination.

“Are we there yet?” Skull whined.

“No. Not yet. Just a couple more minutes.” Joker replied.

“I don’t get why we have to travel so far just for a Phansite request.” Panther said.

“Would you rather have it not done and we get criticized for it?” Queen asked.

“Well of course not. But still!” Panther replied.

“Oh! We’re here!” Joker said, stopping the car.

They all got out and looked at where they were. What stood in front of them was an old and abandoned looking house. It had holes in the roof, mold was everywhere and it gave off that unfamiliar vibe. It sent chills down everyone’s spine.

“A-Are we sure this is the right place?” Queen asked.

“What’s a old ass looking house doing in Mementos?” Skull said.

“It’s probably the person’s cognition of what he sees in the masses.” Fox said.

“For real? Huh. Alright. This could be fun. It kinda reminds me of a haunted house.” Skull said, seeming more motivated than before.

“H-Ha-Haunted H-Ho-House!?” Queen said, stuttering between her words.

“What’s wrong Queen? You’re shaking a bit.” Joker said.

“Is there a problem, Queen?” Noir asked.

“Huh!? N-No! I-I’m fine!” Queen replied. Joker wasn’t convinced. He knew from experience that Queen was scared.

“So...are we going in?” Oracle asked.

“Yeah. Everyone stay together. We don’t know what to expect.” Mona said.

They all entered the old house. Skull was more excited than anyone. He and Oracle thought this was gonna be a fun time. Panther and Noir weren’t too excited but didn’t seem scared. Same went for Mona, Fox and Joker. But Joker kept Queen by his side at all times. She couldn’t stop shaking and hid behind her leader/boyfriend. It was safe to say that she was the most scared out of the bunch. Joker held Queen tightly. He didn’t want her to leave his side.

“Okay. I’mma just say this now: THIS PLACE IS HUGE!!” Skull exclaimed.

“There are so many different rooms. And the furniture seems outdated. Such an ominous feeling in the air. All comes together to form this inspiration for an artist’s inner self.” Fox said.

“This is so cool! It’s like Halloween but with more spooky than normal. That along with the presence of Shadows! Ooh! This is gonna be FUN!!” Oracle said.

“I wonder why someone would have such a Halloween-y cognition. It does have that spooky vibe and the atmosphere is just strange. I’m looking forward to seeing what the Shadows are like.” Noir said.

“Remember! We’re here for a request! Although we could take some time to look around.” Panther said.

“For a Phantom Thief, insight of the area and adaptation is keen. Panther makes a good point in that regard.” Mona said.

Joker didn’t say anything. He just kept his eye on Queen. She was still shaking and she let out quiet and somewhat adorable whimpers now and then. It was clear she wasn’t looking forward to this.

“I know! Why don’t we split up!? It makes getting around much more easier!” Oracle said.

Queen wanted to rebuttal but her voice was too soft for anyone to hear. Everyone nodded at Oracle’s suggestion. Now came the part where everyone paired up with a partner. Skull got Oracle, Fox got Panther, Mona got Noir, and Joker inevitably got Queen. They all went their separate ways and looked around the house.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Joker asked Queen. He didn’t want her to be forced in because she was clearly too scared.

“A-As long as I h-have you, I-I’ll be fine. I hope...” Queen replied.

“That’s good to hear, but I don’t want you to feel bad for yourself or me. I know you’re scared, Queen. It’s written all over you.” Joker said.

“I-I know! B-But I can’t leave you or the others. I might get attacked by a S-Shadow outside or maybe you all w-won’t come back out.” Queen said.

“No argument there. But still. If you want to leave, just let me know. I got Goho-o ready just in case.” Joker told her.

“O-Okay...” Queen held Joker tightly.

The two of them wondered through the place, hoping to find either their target or an exit. They hoped the others would manage fine on their own. They weren’t really the best at that. But if their spirits were high, they could manage.

Joker and Queen looked around. There were old bookshelves, old table with even older tablecloth, and broken windows. It only scared Queen for the most part. Joker, on the other hand, was completely unfazed by anything around them. He told himself he’d seen worse when he was back at his hometown. He only held Queen when she really needed it, which was mostly all the time. Soon, the two came across a staircase and went up to the second floor.

_Creek!_

“W-What was that!?” Queen jumped.

“Just the floorboards. Don’t worry.” Joker replied.

They kept going with the creeping of the floorboards beneath them. The more it creaked, the more Queen jumped. Joker didn’t let that stop them from finding a safe room. Now they could calm down and get their minds set again.

“It’s strange that a safe room is here of all places. We’re not even in a Palace.” Joker said.

“Who cares!? I just wanna relax and get my mind off this place!” Queen said.

She sat on the bed and laid down. She felt completely relieved. That is...until the bed suddenly flipped itself against the wall, carrying Queen with it. Joker jumped and ran to the bed.

“Shit! Queen!!” Joker said.

He tried to bring the bed back down, but it wouldn’t budge. Joker thought of ways to get to where Queen was. That’s when he noticed that the bed would have most likely taken here to another room. He ran out of the safe room and looked next to it. But there was no door.

“You can’t fool me.” Joker said, using his Third Eye to reveal a door hidden by cloth. He ripped it off and quickly ran in.

“Queen! Are you okay!?” He asked.

He found her weeping on the corner of the bed. She saw him enter and immediately held him.

“J-Joker! I don’t know what happened! T-The bed suddenly just catapulted me here! I-I had no idea what to do w-without you!” Queen flailed.

“It’s okay. I’m here now. You have nothing to worry about anymore.” Joker told her.

Then...they heard something. It sounded like a voice. It kept going “oooohhhh” and it echoed around them. Queen held Joker tighter. She was frightened. Joker looked around. He sensed no one there. But they both kept hearing “oooohhhh” echo around the room. Joker used his Third Eye and scouted the room for any potential Shadows, but found nothing.

“What is it?” Queen asked.

“I-I don’t know.” Joker replied.

“J-Joker....I’m scared!” Queen grabbed Joker more fiercely.

“Who’s there!?” Joker shouted.

They heard the voice go “oooohhhh” again. This time it was a bit louder. Queen and Joker kept looking around. Joker got his gun and aimed it around the room.

“Show yourself!!” He said.

“J-Joker!? Y-You d-don’t think......i-it could be a g-g-g-ghost, c-could it?” Queen said, absolutely terrified.

“It _is_ the Metaverse, after all. It wouldn’t surprise me if it was.” He replied.

Then, the floorboards started creaking again. But neither of them moved. It only made the situation worse.

“W-Who’s there!?” Joker said again.

“J-Joker! I can’t take it anymore! Get us out of here!!” Queen demanded.

“Got it.” Joker said as he reached into his pocket. Only to freeze and look at her with disbelief.

“No way. The Goho-m is gone!” Joker said.

“What!? B-But you said you had one ready!” Queen said.

The door suddenly shut loudly! Joker ran to open it, but it wouldn’t open. He pulled with all his strength, but still the door remained closed.

_“Welcome........”_

“Hm!? What was that!?” Queen jumped.

“Don’t ask me!” Joker said.

_“Oooooooohhhhhh...”_

“Joker! I-I can’t take it anymore!! I’m...” Queen was about to move, but she suddenly dropped to the floor. 

“No way......My legs won’t move....” She said. 

“Dammit. Come on!!” Joker was still trying to get the door open. 

Then, Queen felt something behind her. She gulped and slowly turned around. What she saw...was a distorted picture of someone on the wall. 

“Oh.....T-That’s it?” She told herself. She turned back to Joker....and saw a green ghost right directly in front of her. It took a few moments to hit her. 

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!” 

“What!? What is it!?” Joker quickly turned around and ran to Queen. She grabbed his leg and couldn’t stop shaking. Joker looked around. Nothing was there. 

“Queen?” He asked his teammate. 

“I’msorryI’msorryBigSispleasesaveme!!” Queen said. 

“What was it!? A Shadow!? A ghost!?” 

“I’msorryI’msorryI’msosorrySis! Somebodypleasesaveme! Iwannagohome!” 

“Hah....just gotta ask her later.” Joker sighed. 

At that moment, the door opened again. Joker grabbed Queen and carried her out of the room and back to the entrance. Surprisingly, he saw that the others were already there. 

“There you are. We’ve looking all over for ya!” Skull said. 

“What!? Why are you all!?” Joker was confused. But he got his answer from Mona. 

“Turns out our target was in the library. Me and Noir found it and met up with the others. It was tough without you or Queen, but the Shadow wasn’t all that strong either. And we even found a Goho-m when we beat it. And we’ve been waiting ever since.” 

“A Goho-m!? But that was....” Joker felt his brain melting. He couldn’t wrap his head around it all. Did the Shadow take his Goho-m!? How did it when he and Queen were nowhere near the library!? He was sure he left it in his pocket. 

“Uhh....Mind explaining why you’re holding Queen like that, Joker?” Skull asked. 

“Oh yeah. We got locked in a room, the door wouldn’t open, and I’m assuming that Queen saw a ghost. That’s why I have her.” Joker said. 

“Wait! Like an actual ghost!? Aww! We didn’t see anything like that! How come you two always get the best part!?” Oracle complained. 

“Like I said, I ASSUME Queen saw a ghost. I don’t if she actually did.” Joker said. He felt Queen gripping his shirt. She was still shaking and her grip was more fierce. 

“Joker! I wanna go home!” She managed to say. 

“Was she scared the whole time?” Panther asked. 

“Yeah. That obvious huh?” Joker replied. 

“Huh? Everyone!? Why are you!?” 

“Long story. Prolly don’t wanna hear it.” Skull said. 

“Oh....I’m terribly sorry, Joker. I should’ve just stayed out here.” Queen said. 

“That’s not what I’m worried about. What I am worried about is what you saw in that room.” Joker said. 

“Huh?” 

“What did you see that scared you? Was it a Shadow?” 

“N-No...” 

“Lightning?” 

“No.” 

“...a ghost?” 

“Y-Yeah.” 

“Lucky bastards.” Oracle said. 

“You’re sure you saw an actual ghost? Not some cloth with holes in it?” Joker asked. 

“I honestly don’t wanna think about it! All I want is to go home!” Queen said. 

“Well, Mona. You heard her.” Fox said. 

“Yeah yeah. I gotcha.” Mona said and transformed. 

They all got in the Mona van and drove off. Joker noticed that Queen was still shaking. Even after all that happened, he thought, did she really see a ghost? She did sound absolutely terrified. But that he would ask her another time. He wanted her to calm down and tell her story over a nice cup of coffee. She never did stop shaking that evening. 

Akira knew she was still scared so offered to take her back to Leblanc. When they got there, he explained to Boss about what happened and he allowed her to stay the night. Akira thanked him deeply for that. 

That night, Akira and Makoto were on his couch, wrapped in a blanket. Akira didn’t stop caring for his girlfriend and she couldn’t stop shaking. It eventually died down and she regained her composure. 

“Thank you for everything, Akira.” She said. 

“No problem. It’s just what I gotta do.” Akira replied. 

“I know I’m supposed to be your upperclassmen, so seeing me like this doesn’t really leave a good impression, does it?” Makoto asked. 

“Don’t worry about that. I’m just glad you’re safe.” Akira said. 

“Oh. Okay.” She sighed. 

“So about what happened in the Metaverse...did you really see a ghost?” Akira asked. 

“Yes. It scared the absolute soul out of me. It was green and had no pupils in its eyes and was all around the most terrifying thing I’ve ever seen.” Makoto told him. 

“Damn. Wish I could’ve seen it too.” Akira said. 

“Please promise me that we’ll never go there ever again!” Makoto said, desperately. 

“Promised, my Queen.” Akira said. 

“Thank you. Honestly I don’t really know how to put it, but somehow, I think I enjoyed our time together. Even if it was cut short.” Makoto said, sheepishly. 

“Anytime with you is never too long or too short, Makoto. It’s always just right.’ Akira said. 

“Yeah...I guess you’re right. So...we still have the rest of the night to ourselves.” Makoto said, nuzzling on his chest. Akira held Makoto and kissed her head. 

“We’ll make the most of it.” Akira said. 

“I love you, Akira.” 

“I love you too, Makoto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas for future fanfics on this genre, feel free to leave them in the comments. Have a great day!!


End file.
